Forbidden Love
by Korean Boron-Paper Stars
Summary: Princess Fiona has returned to Alfitaria safely after being abroad for two years. However, she can't get her mind off a certain Selkie she met in Leuda. What lengths will she go to so she could see him again? And does he love her back? Not complete
1. Chapter 1

Going the Distance 

A/N: Okay, here's the deal. I'm not sure how often I'll get to updating my Cilnea story and writing my Pyiron and Oracle stories. I might not at all. I'm busy and I'm on the IGN FF:CC board and the role-playing thread. I do know that I will make my own story with my own characters based on the role-playing story on so look forward to that. If you want to check out the original, my screen name is BoronGamer and my character in the RPG thread is Zinnia.

A/N 2: I'm a little embarrassed of writing this story and even more embarrassed at the title. As most of you may have figured, I'm not the mushy romantic type of writer and I prefer action and adventure along with natural-flowing humor. But I wanted to write this down for some reason, so no flaming! I do accept constructive criticism, though.

Summary: The princess of Alfitaria has returned to the castle after being abroad for two years. Her mind is not at ease, though, because her thoughts continuously drift towards a Selkie that she had met in Leuda. How far will she go to see him again?

Disclaimer: I don't own FF:CC or anything related to it. I do own a few characters in this story, though.

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩΑΒΓΔΕ

Chapter 1: The Return

"You mustn't leave like that again, Princess! You've really sent the entire town into an uproar—"

Princess Fiona of Alfitaria barely listened to her knight, Knocfelna, as he continued to ramble on about all the grievances she had caused by her departure. She didn't want to hear this lecture. She had already heard enough of her wrongdoings from her father, the Lilty King of Alfitaria, all the guards whom she had run into, and several townspeople in Alfitaria. All this pressure on what to do and what not to do was what drove her crazy! It was because of that she needed to leave!

"—your father was really worried about you! He would've been devastated if anything was to happen to you—"

Fiona found her thoughts uncomfortably shifting to the time when she had been abroad. She had visited the Jegon River and met Tristan, a former guard of Alfitaria. She had been worried that he would recognize her and bring her back to her father, but luckily, he had not. Instead, he ferried her across the Jegon to the Fields of Fum without any charge. Of course, that was where Knocfelna had found her and tried to talk her into returning to Alfitaria. Oh, how she had resisted an urge to yell at him to leave her alone then! It took every once of self-control to be polite to him!

"—you should not have gone to Leuda, Your Highness. Those Selkies are dangerous! Who knows what they could have done to you, had I not been there—"

Selkies. This one word made every bit of Fiona's being tingle with a kind of nervousness she had never known before. She had only heard stories of them from her Clavat nurse, Emilia. The Selkies were said to be violent and hostile. All of them were thieves and brigands, all of them up to no good, Emilia had also said. Fiona had never actually seen one before being abroad, but the way that Emilia had described them, Fiona had imagined them to be evil and monster-like.

The Alfitarian princess could barely hear Knocfelna anymore. Her thoughts were completely on the Selkies. How wrong she had been! The Selkies were nothing like the evil criminals that Emilia and all the others had described! A few Selkies there had been quite distant from her and treated her with contempt, but they hadn't tried to hurt her. She would've thought that it was because of Knocfelna's presence, but there was one event that kept her from believing that.

There had been one Selkie there that she had been able to talk to without Knocfelna guarding her. He was unlike anyone that she had ever seen! He had light sky blue hair that had been kept in place with a purple bandanna and came spiky at the end. He hadn't been rude to her at all and hadn't tried to attack her. Rather, they talked during the night. Fiona felt comfortable talking to him about her past and about why she ran away from the castle. He didn't understand her very well, considering that he had never known such a life, but he was quite sympathetic to her.

"Princess! Can you hear me?"

"Huh?" Fiona snapped out of her daydream to see a worried Knocfelna looking up at her. He sighed when he was certain that Fiona was all right. "You had a glazed look on your face. I was worried that you were under some sort of a trance or feeling a bit unwell," he told her.

"Oh, I'm fine, thank you for being concerned," Fiona said, trying to show gratitude in her voice instead of annoyance. "I was just . . . thinking about when I was abroad. I enjoyed the sights I had seen. Will you take me abroad again, Knocfelna?"

"I am not sure of that, Princess." Knocfelna sighed tiredly. He loved the princess as if she was of his own daughter, but she was a teenager. She had just turned seventeen a few months ago. He knew from his own teenage son and daughter that the teen years were so difficult for both child and parent! It must be even more stressful for Princess Fiona, considering the fact that she was the only heir to the Alfitarian throne.

Maybe she had more of a reason to be stressed out because of her heritage? Her father was a Lilty, as all Lilty rulers in the past had been. The king had married a Clavat woman, though, and Fiona was the result of this marriage. Fiona was unlike Lilty and Clavat. She had long blond hair that was held up in a bun and was as tall as a Clavat her age. However, her temper when provoked seriously or extremely irritated and her attire signified her of the Lilty origin.

Princess Fiona had lost her mother at a very young age, but when she was old enough to remember so. Many of the Lilties of Alfitaria were not sympathetic to the king and the princess's loss. Instead, they gossiped about how since the old queen was gone, the Lilty king could remarry and Alfitaria can have a pure-blooded Lilty heir once again. To this day, their wishes had not yet been fulfilled.

Although she was the princess, Fiona did face some injustice, although she never faced it directly to her face. The Clavats sang praises of her beauty, but the Lilties didn't think that she was pretty at all. They considered her to be weak and not suited for the throne. It made Knocfelna angry to hear such disdain towards the princess, but felt as if he had to ignore the other Lilties and listen to the Clavats, whom he considered weak.

"Oh! Princess Fiona! You're back!"

_Speaking of weak Clavats . . . _Knocfelna thought silently to himself, wincing a bit at the high-pitched voice.

"Emilia! How have you been?" Fiona exclaimed, joining the Clavat in an embrace.

Emilia, a young Clavat girl of eighteen, was Fiona's personal nurse. Emilia was more of a sister or friend to Fiona, mostly because she didn't nag and mother Fiona like most nurses. She had short hair that was between blond and light brown and she wore a pink dress like all Clavats her age. She had on a belt with the symbol of the Lilties around her waist, though, that gave her away as a worker of the castle.

"Well, yes, I suppose this is such timing for a reunion," Knocfelna said a little nervously. He was embarrassed to be involved in feminine affairs, no doubt. He whispered to Fiona, "You had Lady Emilia quite worried as well and blaming herself for your disappearance!"

Fiona felt just a teensy bit guilty. She remembered that right before she had taken off, she had gotten into a fight with Emilia. It wasn't a big one and the two of them were on good terms, but what if Emilia had felt that she had taken off because of her? Once again, Fiona cursed herself for not waiting a little longer to leave. She couldn't even begin to imagine how much guilt she must've caused.

"How are you feeling, princess?" Emilia asked, regaining her composure and bowing.

"Don't worry, I am fine," Fiona answered formally, bowing to Emilia as well. "I've seen such great sights while I was abroad."

"Oh, really?" Emilia seemed a little distracted as she said this. "That's . . . uh . . . great, princess. You'll have to tell me sometime."

Fiona didn't know it, but Emilia had no desire to learn about the outside world. Her family had come from the Fields of Fum and they had been moving to Alfitaria via caravan when Emilia was three. But their caravan had been attacked by either monsters or brigands or thieves and Emilia was the only one who survived.

The next day, Alfitarian guards found Emilia and the upturned caravan around the outskirts of Alfitaria. They handed Emilia over to the Lilty king who said that Emilia would be a good companion to Fiona. The guards to this day know not what happened, but many believed that Selkies had raided the caravan.

Knocfelna must've sensed that Emilia was uncomfortable because he quickly said, "Princess, your father must be very worried about you as well. Why don't you run off and go see him?"

"Oh, I should do so," Fiona said. Now _she_ seemed distracted. "Emilia, I'll tell you of my journey when I return.

"Of course, Princess." Emilia gave her another bow.

As Fiona walked towards the throne room, the only thought in her mind was how much trouble she was going to be in.

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩΑΒΓΔΕ

Fiona greeted the guards standing by the king's chamber. They raised their arms in greeting. Another guard accompanied Fiona as they entered the chamber. The Lilty bowed to the king and said, "Your Highness. Your daughter has arrived."

"Very well. Please excuse us," the king ordered tersely.

The guard saluted once again and left, closing the doors on his way out. Fiona stood in the middle of the room, shaking visibly. Was her father angry? What was he going to say? What was he going to do?

"F-father . . ." Fiona said shakily, bowing, "I . . . I didn't mean to . . ."

Just then, the Lilty king turned on his heel and ran up to Fiona, taking her by the hands. "My dear, you had me worried sick! How could you have done something like this?"

"I'm sorry," Fiona answered, feeling a little more confident and less worried. "I just wanted to see the world. I was feeling so cooped up in the castle. I was so lonely, father."

"That is absolutely no excuse," the king retorted. "Look at me. When I lost your mother, I thought that I had lost everything. But I still have you. I can't lose you. Don't leave me again."

Fiona hugged her father affectionately and said, "I didn't mean to run away. I'm so sorry. Please, forgive me."

The king and Fiona pulled away from their embrace and the king said, "You may leave now, Fiona. I love you."

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩΑΒΓΔΕ

Later that day, Fiona sat in her room, weaving a Lilty symbol on a piece of loose cloth, just like she had seen some Clavat and Selkie women do while she was abroad.

"Princess?" Emilia knocked on the door. "May I come in?"

"Emilia? Is that you?" Fiona asked, hiding her work under her bed. No telling how much Fiona would rant if she saw Fiona working. "Do come in!"

The Clavat girl entered the room with a dignified grace, she bowed to Princess Fiona. "I have great news, princess!"

"Do tell. What is it?" Fiona asked, curiously. Usually, she was left out of the news concerning the castle, whether they be good news or bad news. She wondered how this news would affect her directly.

Emilia squealed and clapped her hands. "Have you ever heard of Prince Korireh of Shella?"

"I . . . can't say I have," Fiona answered, puzzled.

"Well, the elder of Shella and our beloved king have found a way to promote peace among the four tribes!" Emilia continued. "You, my princess, and the Prince of Shella are officially engaged!"

"_What?"_ Fiona exploded, jumping up and grabbing Emilia by the shoulders. "Say it isn't so! I have to marry? And marry a . . . a . . . Yuke?"

"He's only half a Yuke," Emilia answered, slipping away from Fiona's grasp. "This marriage will be perfect because you're half Lilty and half Clavat. And he is half Yuke and half Selkie!"

_Selkie?_

Fiona paused for a second, an idea coming into her mind. After a few seconds of silence, she said listlessly, "Emilia? Would you please leave? I need to do some thinking."

"O-of course, princess," Emilia curtsied wearily and quickly escaped out the door.

Fiona sat on her bed, deep in thought.

_Selkie, huh?_

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩΑΒΓΔΕ

Meanwhile, a miasma stream over in Shella . . .

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩΑΒΓΔΕ

"_What? _I'm supposed to do _what?"_

The angry boy was clad in a lavender long-sleeved robe, similar to the one the other Yukes wore, but longer and made of a different, softer fabric. It had a gold lining on the sleeves and the neckline and a brown belt decorated with tassels and he also wore a necklace with the Yuke symbol on it and a blue and purple checkered headband. His Yuke-like appearances were the two black wings poking out of his back, like all the Yukes had, and the noticeable brown and white fur Yuke fur between his fingers. He had navy blue hair, similar to a Selkie's, and the rest of him looked to be Selkic.

"I'm not joking," the Yuke standing in front of him said, crossing his arms. "Uh . . . Korireh? Don't gape like that. You look like a whale."

". . . Istimul?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Gotcha."

"Argh! I can't stand this!" Korireh shouted, slamming his head on a nearby wall. "I don't wanna get married! And especially not to a Lilty-Clavat princess! You notice that Lilties and Yukes are born enemies . . . And Clavats and Selkies are born enemies?"

"So what?" Istimul asked.

"So that means that she's probably gonna eat me when we meet face to face!" Korireh whined. He took Istimul's hammer and started whacking himself on the head with it.

"Well, that's why you two are supposed to get married. To get rid of the animosities—don't hit yourself over the head with my hammer! You're defiling it!" Istimul said, taking the hammer away from the prince.

"Any ideas on how to get out of this marriage?" Korireh asked Istimul.

"Well . . . You can ask your father to back out. Or you can make the princess back out. Or you can run away. Of you can jump off a building or commit suicide. Or . . ."

"Wait, wait, wait," Korireh interrupted. "Did you just say, 'jump off a building _or_ commit suicide?"

"Yeah." Istimul paused. "Why?"

"You want me to commit suicide _twice?"_ Korireh asked, raising an eyebrow.

Istimul paused again, then continued, ". . . Or you can pretend to drown. Or you can trick everyone by pretending to be a normal Selkie. Or you can just say no repeatedly. Or you can refuse to say the blessings . . ."

"Istimul . . . You are an incompetent idiot," Korireh muttered, shaking his head, not listening to his friend ramble off.

ΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩΑΒΓΔΕΖΗΘΙΚΛΜΝΞΟΠΡΣΤΥΦΧΨΩΑΒΓΔΕ

A/N: Oh, goodness gracious! Is that MY writing? Is it MY writing? Oh, my, what's becoming of me? If I keep this up, I'm gonna be a sappy romance writer one of these days! Not an action/adventure, sci-fi, humor writer! Great . . . --

A/N 2: For those of you who have seen the cutscene with Fiona and the Selkie, it's supposed to be that Selkie that she's in love with. I had to make up a name for him, though. You'll see him in either the next chapter or the third one.

A/N 3: Sost importantly, I'm not gonna put Zethar in the story. He's not even from one of the four tribes. But I AM going to put Korireh in the story. His personality is the same as it was before. How'd you like _his_ reaction to the marriage? 

A/N 4: Oh, yeah, about Istimul accidentally suggesting that Korireh commit suicide twice, it was an accidental usage by my history teacher. I don't remember why that came up, but a few kids in my class pointed it out to him. At least, that's what I think happened. Something to that extent.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Jeez, sorry for the long wait, people. But I never said I was going to update fast on this thing, did I?

Well, anyway, here's a little note. I've been thinking on making a sequel to this. And I'm not writing this for reviews. Reviews are good, but still, I write because I feel like writing. That, and I need a LOT of practice if I'm going to be a writer. No flames, but constructive criticism is accepted.

-

Chapter 2

Fiona grabbed a black cape from her closet and slipped it over her delicate figure. She let her hair run loose and pulled it up in a high ponytail, then tossed her princess gowns in favor for a simple brown, cotton dress.

"Hmm . . ." she said while looking at her reflection in the mirror. "No . . . This won't do any good. No Clavat would ever dress like this! I'll be found out in no time!"

She pulled her hair ribbon out of her hair and let her hair flow down to her back. The way she saw things, getting away from the castle would be harder than usual. Her father had ordered more guards around the castle than usual. Was it to keep her in or to keep any unwelcome visitors out? She wasn't sure. But she continued to quiz herself on her getaway plans. No Clavat at her age would have hair like hers. Granted, she had seen a young, Clavat caravanner who had blond hair like hers, but the Clavat had been a boy and she knew that it was very rare for Clavats to have blond hair. She had received this hair color, due to the blond streaks that Lilties had, and due to the fact that her mother had blond hair like hers. Curse her difficult heritage! How easy things would've been if her mother had been a Selkie . . .

Suddenly, Fiona's glance suddenly snapped back to the mirror. A Selkie! That was it! Blond hair was also rare in Clavats, but she had seen enough of them to know that they weren't all that rare. One particular Selkie girl she had seen had blond hair. She wasn't allowed to talk to her or even see her up close, but when the Selkie was talking to the guards, she saw that she had short blond hair that was braided back. Oh, she had found the solution to her problem!

Emilia had been in her room earlier, carving a doll from a block of wood. She had accidentally left her knife in the room. Fiona snatched up the knife and cut her hair until it only came to the middle of her neck. Then, she set her fingers in motion, braiding the back of her hair like the Selkie's. But what to do about her clothes?

Once again, she ran to her closet. She found an old dress that had the skirt coming off. She tore the skirt off and put the top part of the dress on. It looked exactly like the top that the Selkie girl had been wearing. A further investigation of her closet brought up a blue, cotton skirt that was similar to the ones that Selkie females wore and the one that the blond Selkie had been wearing. Emilia had once worn that during a party, just to goof on some Selkie-haters, then let Fiona have it when she asked for it.

The princess put the skirt on around her waist and admired herself in the mirror. She looked like a true Selkie! No wonder she had been found easily the last time she had left the castle! That teal skirt and glittery, white top were definite no-no's. And her gauntlets and metal, Liltian boots? Who was she kidding? She had definitely overlooked those facts!

Only one last thing remained. She had to put all her clothes away. That way, no one would suspect that she had run away again. It took her a long time to get everything put away, but she kept her black cape. It would help her get away from the castle.

"Well, it's now or never," Fiona muttered to herself as she draped the black cape around her shoulders. "I have to get out of here now!"

She opened the door to her room quietly, glancing both ways before stepping out in the hallway. No one was there. Quietly, she shut the door behind her and headed straight for the exit. She had taken her iron boots and gauntlets off before leaving. They would make too much noise. But she had never noticed how hard and cold the floor was! Fiona wished that she had a pair of soft moccasins like the ones that Selkies wore.

"What are you doing?"

The raspy voice surprised Fiona. Making sure to hold the cape around her figure and keeping her head bent down, she turned to look at the speaker. Drat, it was Jamie Lin, one of the other guards of the castle. He wasn't as bad as the other guards. He treated her almost as an equal, as a child. He got yelled at the other guards for it, but it was one thing that helped Fiona respect him.

"I said, what are you doing?" Jamie Lin repeated.

"U-um . . ." Fiona struggled for an excuse.

"You know you're not supposed to be here!" Jamie Lin continued, throwing Fiona off a bit. "Lord Knocfelna told you that this is where the princess sleeps! You are not allowed to be here!"

Jamie Lin didn't know that she was the princess. Fiona let out a silent sigh of relief. She had suddenly remembered that a young Clavat girl had come to the castle for shelter, just for the night. She had a black cape just like the one Fiona was wearing. Jamie Lin thought that she was the Clavat girl.

"I'm terribly sorry, Sir Knight," Fiona said, putting on her best acting skills. "I was searching for the . . . uh . . ."

"Well, whatever you want, it's not here!" Jamie Lin interrupted hotly. "Now get back to your room downstairs!"

"Yes, Sir Knight, my apologies." Man, why had she not noticed how arrogant and annoying that Jamie Lin was before this moment?

Fiona went down the hallway, undisturbed after that. She only had a few run-ins with the citizens of Alfitaria, and none of them knew who she was. A Clavat mother who had seen her scoffed when she saw the princess' bare feet and blue skirt, which was peeking out from her cape, and called her a worthless Selkie. The local blacksmith also thought that she was a Selkie and asked why she was in Alfitaria. A young Lilty teenager didn't know what Fiona was, but she demanded to know who she was and what race she was. The Yuke teenager who she had seen studying near the castle offered her his home to stay for the night, but Fiona declined his offer politely.

She hadn't even realized that she had been holding her breath. The minute she stepped out of Alfitaria was the happiest minute of the night. Fiona had just realized that she had been worried about being discovered.

"This Selkie disguise sure beats all!" she thought happily. "Almost everyone thinks that I'm a Selkie!"

This thought suddenly sparked another thought. She knew that most Selkies, particularly the ones from Leuda, hated members of the other tribes, but almost all Selkies hated Clavats for one reason or another. Would they mistake her for a Selkie? There was a possibility that they would see through her disguise. After all wouldn't they know if someone was really of their tribe or trying to impersonate one of them?

Then again, if they believed that she was a Selkie, then she would have more of a chance in getting that one particular Selkie's attention. Princess or not, she was still just a Clavat and a Lilty. He had been kind to her, but it could've been feelings of pity or politeness. Either way, just because he had been respectable, it didn't mean that he was interested in her. Besides, what if he had a girlfriend? Or he would've preferred to stay with someone in his own tribe?

The very thought made her cringe.

He couldn't have a girlfriend! He just couldn't!

"Can't you drive this thing any faster!" Prince Zethar shouted to his driver. "I wanna to go home!"

"M-my apologizes, Your Highness!" the terrified driver answered. "B-but I'm afraid that this is as fast as the papaopamuses go!"

"Patience, my son," Zethar's father, the king of Rilana, said in an exasperated voice. "How do you expect to be a good ruler when you cannot have even patience for the simplest things?"

Zethar groaned to himself and sank down in his seat.

"Sit up!" the King ordered. "A prince does not slouch!"

The prince of Rilana bolted up as fast as he could and sat up as straight as possible. He waited until his father looked away, then slouched again. He hated being the prince. Why did his people say that he and his father had a good life? It was good for his father, but not for him! No freedom, no nothing. In addition to that, he always had to be polite around other royalty, along with being courteous. He hated that! And why did he have to get married now? He was only nineteen! And he didn't want to marry out of his race! Besides, he felt no attraction towards Fiona. He remembered what he had said to his father upon arriving to Alfitaria: "But I don't wanna to marry! Let that other prince, what's-his-name, have her!"

His father had scolded him for calling another prince "what's-his-name", for using the word, "wanna", and told him that he would do his best to make the princess choose him to be her husband. His father always asked every princess he talked with about his behavior. So he learned to act regal and formal.

A sudden movement caught his eye. There was a girl dressed in a black cape and barefoot running out of Alfitaria. Who was she? Zethar had a sudden impulse to follow her. He stuck his sword in the caravan's back wheel, causing it to go out of control and ride off the road. In the process, Zethar was flung from the caravan and he landed in some bushes. Perfect. No one would think that he ran away, especially since he was flung away from the caravan. Now, he just had to retrieve his sword and follow the girl. Oh, and he needed a piece of crystal, too. Stupid miasma.

"Man, that was a really stupid meeting," Prince Korireh muttered to himself, throwing the last bit of his formal clothes on the ground. "I can't believe that people want me to get married! Married, ick!"

"Well, you have to be the King—" Korireh gave Istimul, his Yuke friend, a nasty glare. "I-I mean, elder, one day," Istimul corrected himself hurriedly. "A-and the law says that you have to be married to be a ruler, even though it's stupid."

Korireh rolled his eyes a bit. He really hated being the prince. Things weren't as bad as it had been five years ago, though. He had somehow gotten it through the Shellan citizens' heads that he was part Selkie and didn't take kindly to being confined to a tiny town at all times. So he was allowed to leave town by his will alone, which was a type of freedom that no other royalty had. But still he really, really hated the fact that he had to marry and rule Shella someday.

He had taken the time to lose some of the more formal parts of his outfit, namely the belt and necklace, and redid his headband so that it fit around his head more to his liking. He still wore his robe, but it now hung loosely and suggested a different image of him.

A sudden movement in the street caught his attention. He saw a young girl wearing a loose, black cape a blue skirt hurrying down the street and turning to bow and apologize to a bystander that she had run into. Korireh thought for a second. Where had he seen her before.

"Hey, Istimul," Korireh said, grabbing his things, "I'm going to take a little vacation. Make sure that things in Shella don't go downhill for me, okay?"

Istimul was confused, but he agreed. Whenever Korireh ran out on his duty, he asked Istimul to take care of his duties for him. Many Yukes who were still bitter about their elder choosing a Selkic wife suggested that he make Istimul their future elder instead of Korireh. Even the Selkie-Yuke prince agreed to it, but his father wouldn't go through with it.

Fiona sneezed. Who would've known that it would start raining? Well, there was no stopping now. She had to get to the Jegon River! She forced herself to go on. She grasped her crystal in her hand.

She was at the miasma stream. It was a truly disgusting place. Luckily, for those who carried portable crystals, the tiny crystals carried no element of their own and allowed their carrier to pass through the stream safely. Still, she hated this area. Fiona took a deep breath and forced herself to go through the miasma stream.

Somehow, she had gotten through. Why was it so hard? She had gone through that horrid place before and she hadn't had so much problem then! Why now?

Whatever the case was, now was not the time to be thinking of it .Fiona pushed herself off the ground and walked downwards. Her legs wouldn't support her, though. Maybe she should stop in Marr's Pass? None of the Lilties there knew much about her, the Clavat-Liltian princess, and wouldn't suspect a thing. Perhaps she could stay at the inn there!

She paced herself in a matter of minutes, she was able to get to Marr's Pass. After paying the Lilty in charge of the inn for a room to spend the night, she decided to explore the town a bit. She had a feeling that she would be stopping in Marr's Pass constantly. Especially if she ever ran away from home again.

About an hour passed until Fiona decided that she was tired. As she lay down in her bed, she thought to herself, "I can't wait until I get to Leuda."

-

A/N: Short as heck, huh? Sorry, my creative side of the brain has fizzled out. I hate my school.


End file.
